


Wizard-trials

by thealiensabductedme



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Light Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealiensabductedme/pseuds/thealiensabductedme
Summary: ((Taken from a suggestion on Tumblr - how Douxie would react/be treated during the witch-trials! Featuring some shameless self-indulgence again because my boy would look really good in chains :^)))It's mid-17th century, and the witch trials are one of the biggest dangers to magic folk of all kind...and Douxie is caught right in the middle of things.((...sorry if the writing is just a *tad* lazy - this only took me about two-ish hours to write.))
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Wizard-trials

The witch-trials ran for hundreds of years in England, but not many remember that it wasnt just women that were often convicted for witchcraft or use of magic.

Hisirdoux did his best to keep his practices hidden. However, in light of Merlin's absence, it grew harder and harder to keep up appearances.

"Hisirdoux Casperan, by order of the King himself, open your doors!" The knights slammed their fists against the young boy's door as he scrambled to collect his things. The door quickly caved, and the guards rushed into his home, harshly grabbing a hold of Douxie and separating his hands to keep him from using his bracelet.

"Agh...now, hold on just a minute..." The wizard's voice was shaky, but still somehow kept its usual charm. "I-I'm sure that this is all just some _big_ misunderstanding..."

One guard in particular emerged from behind the door-frame (probably the boss), pointing his sword directly apon Douxie's throat. "Pull back his left sleeve." The guard's voice was raspy and harsh, and the others obeyed his command. Doux cowered as the cuff of his shirt-sleeve was roughly pulled upwards, revealing his bracelet covered in runes and markings.

The head-knight chuckled slightly at the boy's struggles, "I had my suspicions, boy. Give up." The guards yanked their captive forward, removing him from his house.

"Let me go!" Douxie struggled and pulled back from the knights as he was forcibly thrown into the street, face-first. The people there to witness his humiliation gawked as the boy tried to reach for his bracelet, before the head-knight placed his foot heavily on the young-wizard's fingers, leaving him defenceless once again. Douxie whimpered in pain as he was steadily surrounded.

"Lights out." One of the knights slammed the hilt of their sword into the boy's head, knocking him out for the foreseeable.

-

Douxie awoke in a stone-covered cellar, cold, and slightly battered. His eyes felt tender and were probably bruised, and his body ached from presumably being dragged along the floor. His hands were chained behind him, separated by a long, metal bar between each of his shackles.

Douxie winced a little, shaking his arms behind him, "Ugh, I hate being chained up..."

"Speaking to yourself? Interesting..." The young-wizard jumped a little as what presumably was a guard, stood covered in shadows just outside of his cell.

The guard stepped closer, "You're lucky. The people like you...they want a "fair" trial." They chuckled as he threw a stale-looking slice of bread at the boy's face, "You wake at morning to be dunked."

Douxie struggled against his restraints and kneeled, staring helplessly at the guard on the other side of his cell. "W-wait! Please, just hang on..." Panic set in as the boy pleaded for his life, "You've got to believe me; I'm not evil!"

"Scum like you would say anything to save your treturous life." The guard spat, turning to walk away from the cell, leaving Douxie alone and completely helpless, once again.

"Fuzz-buckets..." The boy leaned back, letting his legs straighten out as he leaned against the wall of his prison. He eyed the bread that the guard had thrown at him aggressively, but decided it would be best to leave it be. The only thing he could do is wait for the trails come morning, and pray for his life.

-

Douxie was dragged out of his cell and prepped for his trial early in the morning.

He was knelt by the riverside by noon, hands and ankles tied tightly behind him, connected by a thick and restrictive length of rope. A cloth had been threaded painfullt between the boy's lips, preventing him from pleading any further with the guards.

Douxie struggled slightly, as a noose was rammed around the boy's neck, "Mmnph!" He cowered as it was tightened harshly, barely leaving him any room to breathe.

"Quiet, this is to haul you out in case you start to drown." One of the guards laughed, "Not that we'll pay enough attention to drag you out in time."

The townspeople looked upon the boy, and he looked shamefully down at the floor. Douxie had sought refuge in this place for the past decade-or-so now, and he couldn't imagine the pain and betrayal the people before him felt after learning that one of their own was a "servant of darkness".

He had tuned out most of what the guards were yelling out to the crowd, so the sudden shock as Douxie was kicked violently into the river was definitely apparent. He instantly began to sink, and so he did his best to conserve his energy, resisting the urge to struggle. The water was strangely calming, as it washed smoothly over his face under the surface. The air in his lungs was becoming scarce, and the boy began to squirm under his bindings. He choked on the water and the cloth shoved between his teeth, writhing under the surface, attempting to pull his arms from his restraints.

The light in his eyes began to fade as his body was deprived of oxygen. Just when things seemed hopeless, he felt a tugging on his neck and was hastily pulled up to the surface. The rope around his throat burned, and even when he reached the surface, it prevented him from even catching a breath. Douxie was hoisted onto the river-bank, and he was finally able to take a large, well-deserved gasp of air.

The world around him was blurry. He heard a few shouts from the guards, and soon after, complete silence.

When Douxie came to, he looked around from where he was laid. The area was clear - no guards or townspeople were anywhere to be seen. Did they thing he was dead and leave him to rot on the bank? That couldn't be it, but...why else had he been left there?

The boy weakly motioned his fingers around his bracelet, conjuring a small flame to snap cleanly through the rope that was wound around his wrists. He sat up, removing the cloth from around his mouth, and the remaining rope around his ankles and neck. Douxie took one final look around, but still, the scene was completely empty besides him. The young-wizard stumbled up to his feet, using a nearby tree for balance. From the looks of things, returning to the town was out of the cards for him. Perhaps it would be best to lay low for a few centuries until these trials had come to pas


End file.
